<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nail Me Against a Wall (cause I'm a piece of art) by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521391">Nail Me Against a Wall (cause I'm a piece of art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, sex at the museum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While undercover at the Museum of Fine Arts Phil and Melinda are instructed by their field commander to make out against a wall. They take it a step further. </p><p> </p><p>For quakeriderwritersguild's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Valentine's Day Challenge 2020</p><p>Prompt: Philinda + first time doing it in public/semi public.</p><p>Happy February!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuakeriderValentine'sDay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nail Me Against a Wall (cause I'm a piece of art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melinda liked Boston. It was like a smaller scale New York, but with the same crappy public transportation and rude locals. However, she liked it because it reminded her of Philadelphia; the same brownstone streets and condos, the historical blending with the modern, and something or another always named after a president or someone who did something important (according to the history books) during the Revolutionary War. The food could be a little bland but having Coulson with her on this mission guaranteed they ate well. They had tried almost every cozy restaurant in the North End during their week in the city.</p><p>One week. That’s how long they had wasted on this mission that seemed not wanting to end. They had tracked their person of interest from D.C to South Station and then he had disappeared. Their field commander had ordered them to play the happy couple in town for leaf peeping and they had done so gladly on S.H.I.E.L.D’s tab. Melinda was sure Fury hated them at this point. She wondered if their guy had some sort of power; there was no other explanation as to why they couldn’t find him.    </p><p><em>“Look alive, Agent May, your boyfriend is coming back with your disgusting green tea,” </em>her earpiece said.</p><p>Melinda looked up to see Coulson approaching, holding two styrofoam cups. “Remind me to punch you in the throat next time I see you, Anderson.” She smiled at Coulson as he sat down on the bench next to her. “Long line?”</p><p>Coulson flushed. “Uhhhh…. There was an antique store next to the coffee shop and…”</p><p>“You looked for Captain America memorabilia,” both Melinda and Anderson said.</p><p>“Hey, at least I know what I’m looking for. How’s that guy we can’t find doing?”</p><p>
  <em>“Suck a dick, Coulson.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes as she switched her earpiece off. “What do you say we go get some food? These idiots have no clue.” The orange-red trees were beautiful but there was only so much sitting and people-watching Melinda could do. Although, Boston Public Garden was abuzz with locals and tourists alike. The swans were still in the pond and a few little girls chased them running up and down the sides of it.</p><p>
  <em>“Coulson, tell Agent May to turn on her coms!”</em>
</p><p>Coulson smirked as he turned off his com. “I’ve been meaning to ask if you wanted to go to Top of the Hub. It’s at the top of Prudential tower, the view is supposed to be amazing and it’s walking distance from our hotel.”</p><p>Melinda nodded. “We had coms interference in three…two…one…”</p><p>
  <em>“…assholes really think I’m an idiot...”</em>
</p><p>“Apologies, Agent Anderson, something was jamming our coms.”</p><p>“Must have been my horrible green tea.”</p><p>
  <em>“Both of you are doing a week of recruit exercise routine when you’re back. Now get your asses to the hotel. We actually have a lead.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda smirked as she slipped her hand in the crook of Coulson’s arm. Playing the happy girlfriend with him was always easy. She was always happy when she was around him, even undercover (and she hated undercover). But she had noticed Coulson was a little more distant this time around. She wondered if it was because she had told him about Andrew in Russia. Ever since they had come back Melinda felt a slight awkwardness between them. She had teased him about not having to worry about taking her bra off once she had confirmed their hotel room wasn’t bugged and Coulson had only chuckled and shook his head without making eye contact.</p><p>Anderson and Coulson argued over the Red Sox as they walked to the hotel. Coulson made sure to smile at her, hold her waist, and even kiss her temple at intervals but Melinda knew it was all an act. She frowned wondering why it bothered her so much. The concierge greeted them cheerfully as they walked through the lobby of the Fairmont Copley Plaza. Fury had already sent them an email about picking cheaper hotels next time.</p><p>They switched their coms off the second they entered their room. Melinda knew it was against protocol and stupid, but she couldn’t stand Anderson. Plus, she and Coulson usually had a lot of personal conversations while waiting for instructions, none of which she would ever want someone else to overhear. She had learned so much about him this way.</p><p>When Melinda first met him at the Academy, Phil Coulson had seemed basic, dorky, and even a little boring. What she stupidly didn’t realize was that he knew all that, and used his average looks to blend in. That was why he was the star of Communications; he could hide in plain sight. That and the fact that Melinda was sure he could read minds, because there was no other way for him to be three steps ahead of everyone else all the fucking time.</p><p>“Anderson says the mission is a charity art gala at the Museum of Fine Arts on Huntington Ave. Our clothes are in the closet,” Coulson said.</p><p>Melinda’s head snapped towards his voice. He had taken off his jacket and shoes and sat at the little desk to check their email while she stood there caught up in her own head.</p><p>“May, you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just anxious to get this over with.”</p><p>She walked to the closet and pulled out the two black dust bags that hung there. She whistled when she unzipped the first one. “You’re gonna be breaking all the hearts, Coulson. This is tailored.”</p><p>It was a black suit, but she could tell it was fitted to his body and bound to show off his broad back and tight muscles when he flexed. Melinda bit her lip when she realized she was daydreaming about her partner. “This will definitely help your lack of game.”</p><p>Coulson rolled his eyes as he walked toward her. “Let’s see what you got.”</p><p>Melinda clutched the other bag to her chest. “Nuh uh, it’s a surprise.” She walked to the bathroom smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Melinda loved the dress. She admired herself in the bathroom mirror again, twisting left and right to see how the fabric cascaded on her body. The light, white silk brushed deliciously on her skin. The full-length skirt had a slit on the left side that ran from the bottom all the way to her hip bone. There was no way Melinda could wear panties with a dress like this. Or a bra, since the dress had no back. The halter top held everything in place, but Melinda was grateful her boobs were not too big because there was no way the fabric covering them would hold anything too voluptuous in place. The fabric covered her cups but there was more than enough of her sternum showing not to leave much to the imagination.</p><p>Melinda dabbed perfume on her wrists and behind her ears and took a deep breath, trying to center herself. She hoped tonight would be the last of this mission. She was ready to go back to her apartment and routine. Melinda didn’t feel stifled usually, even on longer missions, but it was the awkwardness with Coulson that was getting to her she realized.</p><p>She let the bathroom door close loudly to get Coulson’s attention.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked as he turned. He was securing his cuff-link on his left cuff and stopped mid-action.</p><p>Melinda smiled.</p><p>Coulson blinked a few times. “Wow…”</p><p>Melinda chuckled. “Nice game, Coulson.” She walked to him and finished securing his cuff-link. She gasped when his palm slid down her back and around her waist.</p><p>“If this was a real date, we wouldn’t make it out of the room, and...” He leaned closer, pressing his lips right beneath her ear. “That dress would be on the floor by now.”</p><p>Melinda felt her breathing quicken. “No need to put up a front, Coulson. Some people just don’t have game.”</p><p>Coulson pulled back, smirking. “That was actually me getting into character. We are supposed to be newlyweds on a belated honeymoon.” He straightened his jacket. “Don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>Melinda swayed a bit on her feet when Coulson let her go and moved back, his left eyebrow raised at her. He buttoned his jacket and left the room. Melinda stared at the door. Either she was reading too much into his actions or he was trying to make a point. She checked to make sure she didn’t look too flustered before she joined him in the lobby.</p><p>The Museum of Fine Arts was an imposing building. The driver dropped them off at the front steps on the Huntington Ave entrance. The marble colonnades framing the doors were lit up in purple shades. Coulson held her hand as they walked up the stairs. He gave her small smiles now and then but was otherwise quiet.</p><p>
  <em>“Blend in, act like you’re in love, and try to spot if anyone or anything seems out of place.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes. “Anyone ever told you that you suck at giving instructions?”</p><p>“No, otherwise I wouldn’t be your field commander.”</p><p>“You only are cause no one else wanted this mission,” Coulson said.</p><p>Melinda snorted, but when she looked up at Coulson he didn’t turn and wink at her like he usually did after having bounced off one of her snarky remarks. She huffed and walked ahead of him. Security was minimal, they hadn’t even checked her clutch or patted Coulson down. Melinda assumed they looked harmless enough. She went up the stairs and looked up at the Rotunda. She had read up on the mural by John Singer Sargent. Her head swam for a second as she studied the details. She gasped when Coulson’s cool hand settled on her lower back, his thumb caressing her spine.</p><p>“We are supposed to be in love, remember?” Coulson moved closer as he whispered, kissing the ticklish spot behind her ear.</p><p>“I don’t think our guy is here,” Melinda said, squeezing his bicep, “and even if he were, I do not think any of these people would be able to tell we are not a real couple.”</p><p>The crowd around them was older and bored. They moved in and out of the galleries around them without really looking at anything, making some superficial remark now and then. To people like them, art and fundraisers were only a way to show they had money and leverage. Their guy was a low criminal who somehow was able to get his dirty paws on alien enhanced weapons (or so he claimed). What would he be doing here?</p><p>
  <em>“Guys stop fighting and look alive. We got him!”</em>
</p><p>“What?” Both Melinda and Coulson asked at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>“Our camera-shy buddy is a state trooper and seems to be chatting it up with a known neo-nazi who has so many identities I don’t even know what to call him and one Patrick Flaherty, South Boston mobster tied to Whitey Bulger’s crew.”</em>
</p><p>“A police officer, a Nazi, and an Irish mobster in Boston? I am shocked,” Coulson said.</p><p>“But why here?” Melinda asked.</p><p>“Where are they?</p><p>
  <em>“It looks like some sort of trade or negotiation is about to go down. The Art of the Americas wing on the second level is blocked off, but it’s not museum security patrolling. Private crew, high power guns, mean mugs all around. Go to your left, find Hera’s statue. He is talking to the other two next to it.”</em>
</p><p>“We need to keep track of where he goes. This damn place is a maze,” Coulson said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.</p><p>“I got it,” Melinda said, taking one of her stud earrings off. She walked ahead of Coulson quickly before she turned to him with a smile, still walking. “Isn’t she so beautiful, honey? I read they had to give her a nose job cause it broke off during transport…” Melinda gasped as she walked ass first into their guy. She quickly whipped around, hitting him with her hair. “Oh my goodness, I am <em>so</em> sorry!” she said, her voice an octave higher than her natural tone. “I love this statue so much I can’t believe I’m finally seeing it in real life!”</p><p>Their guy simply smiled as he held her at the waist. Melinda was running her hands all over his torso as she prattled on and dropped the little diamond in the handkerchief pocket of his suit. “That’s okay, miss. Hope you didn’t hurt yourself?” He dropped his hands when Coulson approached them.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my wife from destroying an ancient piece of art, mister…?” He extended his hand.</p><p>“Collins. Jonathan Collins.” He shook Coulson’s hand briefly before his eyes flickered to the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>
  <em>“Nice bimbo impersonation, May.”</em>
</p><p>“Bite me, Anderson!”</p><p><em>“That’s Coulson’s job.” </em>The coms line crackled<em>. “We got him on the screen. Go back to the Rotunda, go down the stairs, pass the coat check, find the lobby bar and go into the Art of Europe wing.”</em></p><p>“And here I thought we would actually get to enjoy the art,” Coulson said, quickening his steps to keep up with May.</p><p>
  <em>“They don’t have any Captain America photographs here, Coulson.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes. The lobby bar was crowded so they slipped by without seeming out of place. The Art of Europe wing was open for the event but when they turned left they saw a guard. He had his back to them.</p><p>“Anderson, cameras,” Melinda said, as she walked toward the man.</p><p>
  <em>“Done.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda zapped the guard with one of the bracelet Nat had given her. Coulson caught the body before it fell to the ground and dragged him to the chair by the doors. Melinda had already gotten the door open and they slipped in.</p><p>“How’s it looking?” Melinda asked as they walked close to the wall on the hallway. The wing was dark.</p><p>
  <em>“No one has noticed anything yet. A lot of movement across the gallery from…shit there’s three hostiles coming behind from where you entered.”</em>
</p><p>“Did you trigger an alarm?” Coulson asked.</p><p>Melinda glared at him. “What’s our best escape route?”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna have to go for the drunk horny couple making out in the corner cause they’re coming at you from all sides.”</em>
</p><p>“Great!” Melinda rolled her eyes as she kicked her heels off. She grabbed Coulson’s hand and dragged him into one of the galleries. There was no fucking wall to lean against, every corner had a sensor that would go off if they leaned against it.</p><p>“The hallway,” Coulson said.</p><p>They walked through the room and into the hallway. Melinda’s breath left her in a huff when she was shoved against the wall. She gasped when she felt Coulson’s lips on her neck. He licked and nipped the skin before licking the sweat that had formed there.</p><p>“I wonder if you taste so sweet in other places too,” he said. His right hand grasped her thigh, the high slit granting him easy access to squeeze her ass before wrapping that leg around his waist. “I wonder if other people noticed you don’t have any panties on. Your juices will be running down your legs.”</p><p>Melinda moaned. Someone on the other side of the coms whistled. She didn’t know why he was talking dirty; no one was there yet. Unless...</p><p>
  <em>“Step it up my friends, they are getting closer.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda rubbed her groin against Coulson’s, moaning when she felt how hard he was. She ran her hand down his chest, wishing his shirt was open so she could lick his tight muscles. Her hand stopped at his belt, but Coulson wrapped his hand over hers and guided it to his crotch. Melinda moaned at the heat. Fuck he was big. She pulled back to look at him.</p><p>Coulson smirked. He knew she could feel all of him and he was not being humble. “They taught us to commit...all the way...”</p><p>Melinda heard the sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric. They were doing this. If they were not supposed to be on this wing, being found making out against the wall would not be a good enough excuse.</p><p>
  <em>“Heads up guys. There’s two teams coming.”</em>
</p><p>“We got it.”</p><p>Coulson sounded winded. Melinda realized he was trying to keep what they were about to do from their handlers. She caught the motion of his right shoulder and moaned when she looked down. His cock was sticking out of his pants; hard and dripping pre-cum at the tip. Coulson was stroking it fast and tight.</p><p>Melinda moaned again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed her body flush to his. “I wish I could drop on my knees and suck you dry.”</p><p>She expected leering to rise from her earpiece but there was only quiet. Coulson frowned too but then she wrapped her hand around his cock, and he growled. Melinda felt herself being pushed against the wall. She braced herself and jumped up. Coulson held her up with his hands under her ass. The head of his cock rubbed against her folds and Melinda moaned as she felt wetness run out of her.</p><p>“Please put it in... oh fuckkkkk...” The silk of her dress rubbed against her swollen nipples. She was glad there was so little of it because she felt overheated.</p><p>Coulson had pushed only the head in before he paused. “Anderson, status? Do you have eyes on hostiles?”</p><p>Melinda whined and thrashed in his arms, her back bowing against the wall. “Phil...mmmm”</p><p>Coulson started thrusting into her. “Oh fuck...May...something isn’t right...shit.”</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever is going on in that corner, it better be over and tucked away by the time I’m there.”</em>
</p><p>The only thing that would make Phil Coulson stop pounding Melinda May against a wall was Nick Fury’s voice in his ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Turns out the guy we tailed from D.C here is one of the good guys. Part of an anti-Nazi task force. He was infiltrating a group of arms dealers claiming to own Tesseract power weapons. We almost blew his cover,” Fury said. He was debriefing them like he hadn’t just heard them fucking in a corner. “You two need to disappear stat. You’ve showed your face all over this damn city.”</p><p>“Among other things,” Anderson said, leaning against a wall.</p><p>Coulson glared at him. “If it weren’t for your incompetence it would not have come to that.”</p><p>“You fucking heard Fury, the guy was undercover!”</p><p>“I was talking about letting us go in from the main point of entrance. Even at Communications they teach us to find a secondary entry way.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, and you’re such a nerd you’d know that!”</p><p>“Watch it, Anderson. I already owe you a throat punch,” Melinda said.</p><p>“Everyone better shut the fuck up and go the fuck home. I mean it! I had to fly in from D.C to deal with this mess, and I still have to pay the tab you two ran this week.”</p><p>“Pay it tomorrow because we are going back to the hotel tonight,” Coulson said.</p><p>Melinda blinked before she picked up her heels and followed him. Coulson’s shoulders were tense, the fabric of his jacket stretching tighter with each breath he took. He pushed by agents and didn’t even say hello back to the ones who greeted him.</p><p>The SUV was already waiting for them. Coulson slammed the door shut. Melinda leaned her head against the seat and sighed.</p><p>“Agent May, I hope you know...”</p><p>Coulson stopped when Melinda placed a hand on his knee. She hit the button to her side and the partition between them and the driver came up.</p><p>“Do me a favor,” she said, turning to face him, “don’t read too much into this.”</p><p>Melinda smirked when Coulson‘s eyes widened as he watched her crawl to him and sit on his lap. She wiggled, feeling that he was still hard. He had had to literally pull out of her and tug his erection in. No wonder he was pissed. Melinda bit her lip. “Let’s pretend the mission isn’t over yet.”</p><p>Coulson straightened in his seat and shoved his face in her chest. His hands cupped her breasts before he pushed the light fabric away and pulled her nipples with his teeth. Melinda bucked on him as he snuck a hand through the slit of her skirt and found her folds. He had gotten her so worked up earlier her pussy was still drenched.</p><p>“No more teasing. Let’s just pick up where we left off.”</p><p>Coulson smirked. Melinda moved down his thighs so he could unzip himself. He groaned when his cock sprang free and slapped against his abdomen, staining his dress shirt with pre-cum.</p><p>Melinda bit her lip as she got off his lap and got on the floor. She loved these SUVs, although she doubted S.H.I.E.L.D had designed the extra space for these types of activities. Coulson had started stroking his cock while she daydreamed. Melinda removed his hand gently and brought it to her chest.</p><p>“Oh fuck...Mel...your mouth...shit!” Coulson’s legs twitched and his fingers pulled at her nipples harder as her head bobbed.</p><p>Melinda tried to relax her throat, make her mouth soft and hot. Coulson placed his palm on her head and pushed her a little more. She slurped around the shaft before pulling off. “I told you I wanted to get on my knees.” She bent her head to take him in her mouth again but Coulson ran his hand through her hair and pulled her off.</p><p>“I need to fuck you.” His cock was throbbing and oozing pre-cum.</p><p>“Mmmmm yes, that’s a good idea.” Melinda got back on his lap and trapped his shaft between her folds.</p><p>Coulson looked up at her panting. “Condom?”</p><p>Melinda shook her head. “I’m on the shot and we both got each other’s medical reports before this mission, so...” Melinda gasped when Coulson pushed in. “....ohhhh fuck....fuck fuck...shit...”</p><p>“Mel, shhh, the driver.” Coulson whispered and bit her ear, chuckling.</p><p>“Mmmmm ...give a girl some warning next time. Your cock is too big for surprises like this.”</p><p>Coulson slowed his thrusts. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Melinda groaned as she twisted on his lap. “If you don’t make me cum by the time we get to the hotel I’m leaving you with blue balls.”</p><p>Coulson moaned. He pounded into her, holding Melinda at the waist so she didn’t hit her head. “Please....tell me you’re close...”</p><p>Melinda bit her lip as she rubbed her clit. It only took a few flicks and she felt the familiar buzzing spreading out from the bundle of nerves, flushing her chest and tightening her pussy walls around the throbbing cock inside of her. Coulson shot his load the moment she gushed wetness on his shaft. He fucked up into her, his hips snapping as his face was buried in her chest, kissing her sternum.</p><p>After a while, his hips lost precision and speed, but he still thrust into her gently, trying to prolong her pleasure. Melinda moaned as her muscles still gripped him, milking every last drop of cum he had.</p><p>“Told you I had game,” Coulson said, licking from her sternum to her throat.</p><p>Melinda smirked. “No, Phil, you have a big dick, but you still don’t have game.”</p><p>He leaned his head against the seat, his eyes barely open, and a smirk Melinda had never seen before playing on his lips. He was completely blissed out and far too proud of himself. “Give me twenty minutes and I can work on improving the game that got you on your knees to suck my cock.”</p><p>Melinda slapped the back of his head. He laughed as the car rolled to a stop. They said goodnight to the driver who was more than happy to pretend he didn’t hear anything.</p><p>“Shit, I left my shoes in the car,” Melinda said as they walked into the lobby. One of the bellhops gave her a side eye. She realized she probably looked fucked out.</p><p>“But I don’t have any game?”</p><p>Melinda groaned and started walking toward the elevators. She felt Coulson join her. His hand ran down her back, making her shiver, and then her world was horizontal for a second as he picked her up in his arms and got on the empty elevator.</p><p>“Are we still in character?” She asked, laughing when Coulson smacked her ass while he bounced her in his arms a little.</p><p>“Mmmm yes, belated honeymoon.” He managed to get the door open without dropping her and kicked it shut once inside.</p><p>Melinda shrieked when he deposited her on the bed. Coulson crawled over her. “I’m gonna fuck you hard, like I wanted to do at the museum. Like I’ve wanted to do for so long.” He rested his forehead against hers.</p><p>Melinda keened and caressed his cheek. “How long have you wanted this for?”</p><p>Coulson groaned. He rubbed his groin against her thigh. “Ever since you threw me on my back and sat on me in hand-to-hand.”</p><p>Melinda bit her lip. She could feel how hard he was and reached out to palm him over his dress pants. “Fuck me from behind?”</p><p>Coulson grinned. He shed his jacket and stood up to take his pants off. Melinda rubbed her thighs together, the fabric of her skirt rubbing between her folds. She palmed a breast when Coulson started stroking himself. His cock just got harder, the tip was already an angry shade of red. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. “Turn around, Agent May.”</p><p>Melinda moaned. She had to close her eyes and bite her lip for a moment. This was not the same Coulson she had worked so many missions with, she thought as she did what he asked. She got on her knees and then slid forward, leaning on her arms as her ass stayed in the air. She could feel Coulson’s heat behind her and whimpered when his tip rubbed on her folds.</p><p>“Fuck, Mel,” he said, rubbing her cheeks and then slapping them in quick succession. “Your ass is so perfect.” Another slap. Melinda whined and fisted the sheets. “Please tell me if I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Keep...fuck please...keep doing it, Phil.”</p><p>“So you like it huh?” Coulson palmed her cheek, squeezing tight, before slapping it twice. “Does it make your pussy wet, Mel? Your folds are so shinny. I can’t wait to taste them.”</p><p>“Please...fuck me first...ohh oh fuck...” Melinda convulsed when one of Coulson’s fingers slid right in and found her g-spot. “Please please...uhhhh...just put your cock in. We can do the rest later.”</p><p>Coulson stretched over Melinda’s back, running one hand from her clit, up her belly and wrapping it around her throat. “Later huh? Not bad for a guy with no game.”</p><p>Melinda screamed when he pushed in. The movement was so sudden her muscles contracted in a mini orgasm just from the feeling of having something hot and hard inside her. Coulson held her by her throat and pulled her up on her knees. His hips never lost rhythm.</p><p>“You’re so wet, Mel. Are you always this easy to make wet?” Coulson guided her back down and grabbed a pillow, sliding it under her arms for her to lean on. “Or is it just for me?” He slid a hand up her spine and pushed at the middle of the back as he really started fucking into her.</p><p>Melinda could only moan and whimper. Every muscle in her body was exhausted and every nerve overstimulated. She slid her hand between her thighs as Coulson pounded into her. Her orgasm started suddenly, the warmth spreading in her belly as her clit throbbed. Her walls contracted around Coulson’s shaft.</p><p>“Fuck...Mel...oh shit...your pussy is so tight...fuck I’m gonna...”</p><p>Melinda moaned but before she could feel the hot spurts she craved inside her Coulson pulled out. He came all over her back, rubbing the head of his cock on her soft skin as small aftershocks made him whine.</p><p>Melinda collapsed on the bed with an exhausted huff. She heard Coulson chuckle and walk away from her. The noise of the faucet was in the background as Melinda floated on the aftermath of her orgasm. She whimpered when she felt the cool washcloth on her back, wiping her clean. She let Coulson turn her around. He smiled as he opened her legs and patted between their thighs.</p><p>“Mmmmmm.” Melinda stretched as he caressed the inside of her thighs. She looked down at Coulson.</p><p>“You look dick drunk.” He dodged a pillow to the head.</p><p>“Now you don’t get to eat me out.”</p><p>Coulson laughed as he walked back to the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth. He leaned against the door frame and watched her. Melinda propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip as she took him in. She used to think that the rumors about girls stumbling out of his room in the Academy were just made up by Garret. Coulson used to blush and change the subject whenever he mentioned it but now.... Melinda couldn’t believe she had not discovered this side of him before. He was still a dork, but he was a dork with a Dom streak.</p><p>“It won’t get harder faster cause you keep staring at it, Mel.” Coulson was smirking.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and come to bed. You must be chilly.” Melinda knelt on the mattress as she slid off her dress. She was most definitely keeping this one.</p><p>Coulson padded to the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Melinda wiggled her ass against his semi-hard dick, but he seemed content to just hold her. His chest hair tickled her back a little bit.</p><p>“This doesn’t have to change anything.” Coulson kissed her shoulder.</p><p>Melinda hummed. “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last bit of smut in the hotel definitely did not need to be in the story but I just could not help myself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>